


Aliens Do It Better

by darkandtwisted (eriklehnsherrsangel)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Aliens, Comfort Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/darkandtwisted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara comforts Lois in a different way than she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens Do It Better

Everything had a reason behind it. Or so the people of Earth kept telling her. As a Kryptonian she didn’t really understand it. Nor did she think she ever would. But right now her mind was on something else. More like someone else. A young woman who was having love life problems. Love life problems pertaining to one man inparticular.

Oliver Queen.

Lois Lane was a strong and stubborn woman. Something that the alien admired in the earth girl. No, warrior. For to her that’s what Ms. Lane was. A warrior woman with a hot body and sad eyes. Eyes that could bear your soul if you weren't careful. Some part of her was surprised that Kal-El had managed to keep his secret this long. Especially from this vixen. She was glad that her cousin hadn’t gotten to this one yet. Not with how bad she wanted her. The night was still young, however, and they were sitting on the bed watching old movies. Something Lois had picked and she wasn’t familiar with. Damn Earth movies.

“I can’t believe he didn’t tell me.” Oh she was furious at the Green Arrow. At the man she thought she’d loved. Did she still love him? Deep down she knew that she did. That she always would. Wasn’t that how the saying went. You always love the ones that leave you. Or something like that.

“How about I take your mind off of him for a bit?” Kara asks watching the reporter. She may not of been from Earth but her mind worked just as well as someone who was. Especially when it came to THOSE thoughts.

“How?” Not that Lois minded but Kara had her curiosity peaked. Then she saw a wicked smile grace those beautiful lips. Uh oh. What had she gotten herself into? After all, the blond with her seemed a bit more… well, she seemed worse than her cousin. And Clark was the boring one. This girl here… this Kent definitely wasn’t boring. Not if she was being honest with herself.

“Oh you’ll see. Just lay down and relax. Close your eyes and think of something other than Oliver Queen.”

Something else… she could do that. So she lays back on the bed and allowed her eyes to droop shut. Her mind was a jumbled mess. Being a reporter, Smallville, Kara and then back to Ollie. But she was meant to keep her mind off of him. Giving a small sigh she was about to protest that she couldn’t do this when she felt lips brushing ever so slightly above her sleep shorts. “…Wha…”

Kara wanted to laugh at the reaction she was given but didn’t. Instead she slipped fingers into the waistband of those shorts. A part of her was waiting for the other woman to protest but so far she hadn’t gotten that. Then she heard a protest start from Lois’ lips but quieted her by kissing lower down. Butterfly light lingering kisses. “Shh… I’m going to take care of you.”

“This isn't normally…” How friends took care of one another. But those eyes opened and she watched as Kara slipped the sleep shorts off of her and then a moan slips from her lips. Oh hell. That tongue… that… Gripping the bed sheets she arches up a bit. This wasn’t right but she didn’t want to stop it.

Blue eyes watched Lois even as she laid hands on the other woman’s thighs pushing them further apart and running her hands over them as she flicks her tongue along her womanly folds. Giving another wicked grin she plunges her tongue into the other woman giving a moan of her own. This was going to be a long night. 

“…Kara.” Lois moans out taking one hand from the bed sheet and reaching down and carding fingers through the blonde’s hair.

Those eyes sparkled even as she moves her hand away from her thigh and plunges a finger in to go with her tongue causing the other woman to arch up more. She knew Lois wasn’t going to last and that was the whole point. Maybe. Kara could feel the grip tighten even as she thrust her finger into the other woman a bit harder.

“KARA!” Her orgasm slammed into her good and hard even as she flopped back on the bed, tremors running through her body. “What about…?” Her. The girl who had just rocked her world and made her forget about the leather clad jack ass.

“Don’t worry about me.” She murmurs sliding up along Lois’ body and kissing her lightly before laying her head on her shoulder. “This was about you.”

“Well… we’ll take care of you once I can feel my limbs again.” She murmurs carding fingers through the alien’s hair. “You are amazing.”

Kara merely smirks and traces patterns along Lois’ stomach. She knew. And later she’d take care of the girl again and make her forget Oliver even more. And make sure that she never found out that Kal-El was banging the Green Arrow. That would've never gone well. But it didn’t matter she had this earth angel. This girl that stole her alien heart. And no man was going to take that from her.


End file.
